guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Overlords
About The Overlords Unlike the name suggest The Overlords is not an overly competetive guild seeking ultimate power. The main goal is simply to have a friendly group of people that are looking to enjoy and have fun together. After all it is Dofus we are playing which is hardly the most serious MMORPG, it's meant to be fun and not simply trying to gain as much power as possible to be able to intimidate others. If thats your aim in the game you are probably playing the wrong game, and The Overlords is certainly not your guild. History Founded 16 th of september 2006 by Armanfro and Sehrral with the support from XoARIESoX, Bloodlight, Demonlight and Shadoweaver(Veritian). Recruitment Upon invitation you remain on approval until you gained 1500 xp points. You also should be at least lvl 20 before becoming a full member, but we are happy to take you on and help you train to reach that very quickly as long as you show a bit of dedication. The main factors in deciding if you will become a member: * We like our members to be active and part of the team. Hence you are regularly on line and seem interested in spending time with the other guild members. * You like to help other members when you can, be it training with lower levels, crafting or just answering questions. Of course that will go both ways and you will receive help from other members when you need as well. * Age doesn't necessarily say much about a person, but ideally you are mature in the way you behave. * Since we are not striving for power more than good vibes level is not particularly relevant. If you are the kind of person we are looking for we bring you up to 30+ in no time, so the main thing is that you feel like part of the team and enjoy hanging out with the other members. If you are interested in joining send a PM to Armanfro or Sehrral Rules * No nagging at or begging from other guild members, in chat nor pm. * Behave respectfully towards other players, both in and outside the guild. * Any drops from a perc belongs to the person placing it. Ranks * Penitent - Used only for alts. * Apprentice - Member on approval until he/she has gained 1500 XP points and is minimum level 20. * Guard - Standard rank. Can invite new members, place percs and collect from them.. * Manufacturer - Only for members with high level profession. Same rights as standard rank. * Protector - Gain 25 000 XP points and be minimum level 40 to be promoted to protector. Can access paddock and be eligable for a mount at lvl 60. * Treasurer - Basically a protector but with a high lvl profession. * Diplomat - Honour title for members making a special contribution to or part of the founding guild. * Officer - Long time dedicated members who all members can turn to for advice or suggestions/complaints about the guild. Can manage ranks and distribute points for the percs. Elected by diplomats, officers and leader. For all ranks XP contribution is fixed at 7%